


Fever Dreams

by Thesecretwriter123



Series: Days of Heaven [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, M/M, The kid stays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesecretwriter123/pseuds/Thesecretwriter123
Summary: After getting the kid back, Boba nurses one Din Djarin back to health.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Series: Days of Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081955
Comments: 30
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle this is my first fic and English is not my first language. Suggestions are appreciated.

FEVER DREAMS

All things considered, he’d had better days. Boba sighed, glancing back at the sight in his ship, two women, a tiny green thing that was apparently older than them all, and the Mandalorian, bleeding out on his floor. Quickly, he turned back to the console, directing the ships autopilot to take them to the wild space, as far from the Empire as possible. He could hear Cara frantically talking to Din, trying to get him to respond.

“Fett!” She yelled, moving past Fennec to the front of the ship. “His head is injured, I need to know how to take it off.”

Something primal flared in his chest at her words. He pushed it down, it was just the feeling of brotherhood with another Mandalorian. He took one final check of the ships course before pushing past Dune.

“You will not touch him.” He growled at her, nodding at Fennec as she moved to take over piloting. Cara started to argue, but at the look in Boba's eyes and a quiet word from Fennec, she retreated to the cockpit. “alright but if anything happens to him…” she trailed off, the threat clear. He understood. In another situation he would even admire her commitment to her friend.

He bent down to take stock of the man laying on his floor, Cara and Fennec, along with the help of the child had stopped the bleeding, and said child was now curled up on the Mandalorian’s chest, pressing his little face to his buirs neck. Something twisted in his gut at the sight. It was his fault the Mandalorian lay there, the other taking a hit meant for him. He remembered his father, the pain of losing him and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone, let alone the tiny child.

“He’s been poisoned,” he called to the two women. “I can give him basic antibiotics, but its up to his body to fight it off.”

“So what do we do?” Fennec asked softly.

And without hesitation or taking his eyes off the man Boba answered. “I will care for him.” He carefully slid his arms under Din's legs and shoulders, lifting him gently as not to jostle him or dislodge his tiny passenger. He carried him through the depths of the ship, only stopping when he had come to his own private quarters.

He moved through the room, gently placing Din on the bathroom floor as quickly but painlessly as he could. “I need to get at your buir" he gently began, relieved when the child seemed to understand he wanted to help, dislodging himself from the Mandalorian’s neck but staying within his reach.

Boba busied himself with opening the medical kit, grabbing antibiotics, bandages and bacta spray. He had seen this type of poison before. It broke down muscle and bone, making the wound hard to heal, as well as causing hallucinations. With any luck he could get the worst of the wound treated before any long term damages occurred. He began the careful process of removing the other Mandalorian's armor and clothes, leaving the helmet on for now, but carefully running his hands along the man's side to check for any injuries, cleaning and treating them as he went. Boba tried not to think about how good the other mans skin felt.

He continued methodically, thinking about the events of the past few weeks, picking up the Mandalorian, grabbing the Marshall and staging a jail break, meeting the princess herself Bo Katan. He scoffed, smirking a little, he wished he could have seen the look on her face when she found out Din had the dark saber now. He was brought out of his thoughts by the soft cooing of the child, patting at the helmet like he wanted to touch his buirs face. Boba smiled down at the tiny child despite himself. “I know you’re allowed, but I cannot. Sorry ad'ika.” He flipped the switch on the fresher and the room plunged onto darkness, lit only by the faint neon of the electric panel. This way he could make out the faint outline of Din’s helmet but be unable to make out the features. He didn’t understand the creed the Mandalorian lived by, but he would respect it.

Gently he lifted the helmet off, placing it with the rest of the armor. Gently he felt around the other man’s face for signs of damage. He couldn’t find any, thankfully the man’s injuries seemed to be limited to the poisoned blade that pierced his side, but he couldn’t help but notice how soft Dins face was, he couldn’t see but the mans face seemed young and lost. He frowned. A man like the Mandalorian shouldn’t have had to suffer as much as he had.

Finished with treating Din, he gently picked the younger man up, pausing for a second before sighing, taking the other to his own private quarters. He laid the man down, tucking him in and pausing to rest his hand on the mans cheek, before turning to the child. “Are you hungry ad'ika? Let’s go ask Cara what you eat.” The baby just cooed and giggled at him, stretching his hands up in a gesture that clearly meant he wanted to be held.

Boba made his way up to the pilots seat where Fennec and Cara sat, talking quietly. “Am I interrupting?” he started, looking between the two women, Fennec giving him a small smile while Cara openly grinned at the sight of the baby in his arms.

“We where just discussing what to do with him.” Fennec nodded towards the Cargo hold where they have frozen Moff Gideon in Carbonite. “There’s a big reward for his capture.”

“The reward will be split if that’s what your worried about.” Cara interrupted.

“Its not.” Boba cut her off. “I want him off my ship. My debt to the Mandalorian states I must keep him and the child safe.”

Cara nodded, placated by this, but Fennec was giving him a look like she knew it wasn’t a debt that was keeping him around. “Cara and I will take the Moff to Navaro. I have unfinished business there. You stay here and take care of the mandalorian and the child.” Cara paused for a minute, before signing and agreeing, moving past Fennec to crouch down to the height of the child, giving him her finger to hold and smiling at him. “keep your father safe.” She gave his little finger one last wiggle before straightening up to look Boba in the eye.

“I’m not happy about leaving him here, but I know he’s too sick to move. If anything happens to him…” she let the threat hang in the air.

Boba smiled behind his helmet, she was a good friend to the other. “I swear to you nothing will happen to him or the child.” He then turned to Fennec. “I’ll comm you our location once we settle. I need to get him far away from Bo Katan.” He didn’t trust the woman not to challenge the other Mandalorian to an unfair fight.

The two women nodded before turning to the cargo hold, and after a while he watched the smaller pod ship depart into hyperspace. He sighed, looking down at the child, who seemed to be sleeping but who perked up at his voice.

“Well little one, should we find some food?” With one last check on the ships autopilot he turned and descended the ladder, rummaging around until he found some dried meat. He sat down, sitting the child on his lap before tearing a small strip of the meat off and handing it over. The child must have trusted him because he immediately squealed happily and devoured the meat in record time before looking back up at him with those huge eyes, until Boba gave him another small piece. This continued for a while, and Boba was just thinking about checking on the Mandalorian when he heard a shout and a crash coming from the direction of his quarters.

Grabbing the child, he quickly made the short distance to his quarters. He almost activated the light before remembering the helmetless Mandalorian and pausing stumbling into the room. He could make out the faint shape of the other man on the floor where he had gotten tangled in the blankets and fell.

“Mando?” he called quietly, not wanting to startle the man. It was the wrong thing to say however because the next thing he knew the other man was charging, stumbling in pain but trying his best to get at Boba. Realizing his mistake quickly he called “Beroya!”

The other man paused at hearing the Mandalorian language, hesitantly calling out “who’s there? Where is Grogu?!” he made to lunge at Boba again before crumpling against him.

Boba sank them gently to the floor, shifting the child (no, Grogu he realized,) so that he could stretch his little hands out to his Buir. “here he is,” he shushed gently, unsure of who out of the three he was trying to calm. He handed the child over to the other man, feeling the other relax immediately.

“We should get you back to bed.” He murmured, impressed at the fight the other man had for his child despite being nearly on death’s door. He gently helped the other man up pausing when he spoke.

“Din"

“What was that?”

“Din. My name.”

It’s a good name, he thinks briefly before he hears one last word from Din.

“Cabor…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words ❤ I'm getting over my fear and having a lot of fun writing this.

Protector, that’s what Din had called him. 

His thoughts where a blur, even as he gently felt Din's side where he had stitched the wound earlier. Thankfully the stiches held, but he couldn’t help but notice how thin the other man was. He was still muscular, sure, but it was obvious the hunt for Grogu had worn him down physically, let alone emotionally. He frowned, he didn’t like the thought of Din not being taken care of, not taking care of himself. He could see the scars on his body from where he had simply cauterized his wounds and pushed through the pain, instead of taking the time to put bacta on, let his body rest. 

But did Din really think he was his protector? Boba had been many things to many people but never a protector. He couldn’t deny the fact however that as much as this had started as a simple arrangement, his fathers armor for the protection of Din and the Ad, but it had grown to something more, something that he hadn’t felt since he was young, laughing as his Buir picked him up and spun him around.  
Lost in thought, he brought his hand down to gently stroke Din's jaw, noting how defined it was.  
“Buir'ika" the other man murmured softly, signing in contentment. 

Boba jerked his hand back in surprise, like he’d been burned, startling himself and the child. He couldn’t see Din's face in the dark, but the man made a noise like he’d been wounded. He couldn’t have meant it, Boba tried to reason with himself, telling himself Din was calling for someone else, despite the small voice in his head telling him that Din had never spoken of a family, only referring to “the ones who saved me.” The man was probably just hallucinating as a result of the poison. Shaking his head he moved to leave, pausing only at the door when he heard one last thing from the fevered dreams of the other man.  
“Boba please.”  
And if the great Boba Fett himself turned and fled like a coward at that, well that was between him and a small green child. 

He finds himself in the pilots seat, as he often is, watching hyperspace fly by. Usually the sight calmed him, he had spent many a night sleeping under the stars but this time his thoughts raced. He removed his helmet, rubbing his hand against his face and feeling the scars there. His time in the Sarlacc had changed him, made him rethink his life. He was a hard man, having to survive from a young age on his own but he was older now. And despite his attempts to squash the feeling down he wanted something soft and safe for himself. Something precious. He couldn’t help the possessive pride that curled in his gut at the thought of Din's voice, calling him Kabor, and Buir'ika. The man was a hunter, and he took care of his child with all the love and ferocity he possessed. Any child he raised would be taken care of, but who was there to take care of Din? 

All at once he realized it was him, it’d always been him. Ever since he had met the younger man something in him had wanted to claim him, in as little or as large a way as the other would allow, to take care of him and his child, as Jango had once done for him. But first he realized, he had to get them somewhere safe where they could heal. 

The planet was called Kesés, the long slow dimming of light after the fade. It was an island planet, with oceans warm and dark as the space between stars, and lush jungle covering the terracotta houses within. He had stumbled upon it in his youth, after needing a place to hide, somewhere he, Din and the child didn’t have anything to do, or anyone to be, a place to just exist. The people of the planet had lead a revolution some fifty years before and overthrown the Empire, and after that they had been left in peace. It was the perfect place to stay for a while. 

He brought the ship down gently, he had always preferred to do it manually as opposed to using the autopilot. It just felt right somehow. After checking over the ship one last time he made his way through to his quarters, pausing at the door to ground himself before cautiously sliding open the door. He wasn’t immediately attacked or shoved to the floor, which was a good sign, but the child made a grumpy sort of noise from where he had snuggled his way under Din’s arm. 

“I’m sorry Ad'ika” he whispered fondly, please he was starting to understand the child. “I just need to check on your Buir.” 

It was unlikely Din’s condition had lessened or worsened during the trip, but it never hurt to check. He moved quietly to the fresher attached to his quarters, coming back with a damp cloth and a cup of water. He wiped the sweat from the other mans brow carefully, almost reverently, before pausing. Din looked like he was having a nightmare, his face scrunched up in pain. Boba would need to pick up supplies soon, painkillers and better food. One of the reasons he chose this planet was for its storm season, warm rain falling in currents, and he heard from Cara that despite the other Mandalorian’s attempts, the child was quite fond of frogs. 

“Din? Can you hear me?” he murmured, smoothing the man’s damp hair off his forehead. “I need you to sit up for me.” He figured if he could sit behind Din, the man could rest against him and sit up to drink some much needed water, and Boba could raise the lights a bit to check the wound without compromising the other’s creed. 

The other man groaned at his words, pulling a small chuckle from Boba. “No.” He stated. “Feels to much, room’s spinning.” He weakly pushed his arm against Boba. 

“Gedet’ye.” He tried, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at Dins attempt to ignore him. Only he could manage to be this stubborn when someone was trying to help, but he did really need Din to move. Swallowing thickly, with a quick “not a word" to the curious child watching, he tried again. 

“Sit up for me Din, sit up for Buir'ika gedet’ye. He didn’t know it would work, but desperate times and all. He watched frozen as Din immediately struggled to sit up, snapping out of it when the other man fell, catching him and instinctively holding him close as Din made a pleased sound and pressed his face into Boba’s chest, settling himself. 

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kesés and its meaning are real, its a word from my indigenous first language that invokes memory, the planet is also based on a country where I lived. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @fuckyeahwalruses


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some angst forgive me it gets happier.

Din gave an unhappy whine, probably because Boba was frozen stiff, thoughts racing. Was he taking advantage of Din? Did the other man even know what was happening? Who he was? 

“Boba!” Din whined a little louder, head-butting him gently. Boba signed, that was the answer then, hopefully Din would start gaining some coherency in the next few days but until then he could indulge himself, and the other man it seemed. 

“Alright princess,” he grumbled, trying to shift himself, Din and the kid without sending any of them tumbling off the bed. “spoiled thing. You better be pretty when you finally show your face.” 

After a bit of maneuvering, he managed to get his back against the wall of his bunk, Din curled in his lap, and the kid snuggled against Din. It was harder than he had anticipated on account of Din refusing to let go, making pained noises when Boba tried to pry him off. He reached over to the cup of water he had placed on the side, and gently brought it to Din's lips. 

“Come on princess, drink up for me.’ He tilted the cup slowly, making sure Din didn’t drink to fast and choke. He was completely settled against Boba’s chest curled up and listening to Boba beautifully which made Boba want to praise him all the more. “Jate mesh'la jate.” He shushed, setting the cup down gently when Din indicated he had drunk his fill. He smoothed his hand over the child’s head, smiling when he heard the soft coo, and pressed a kiss to the other man’s head.   
“Sleep princess. I will keep you safe.” 

Boba woke with a start several hours later. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he supposed his exhaustion was catching up with him now that they had stopped to rest. The three of them had shifted in the night, Grogu was now cuddled in the crook of his arm, and Din had his face pressed against Boba’s thigh, his arm thrown over his legs. He was twitching and murmuring in his sleep, and Boba ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. The poison caused hallucinations, but it also affected dreams, turning them strange and terrible. He wished he could take them from the younger man, he was an enigma, a fierce warrior but at the same time he had a softness about him that made Boba want to keep him here, in this ship where nothing could touch either of them. 

He shifted Grogu, waking the baby up as he contemplated waking Din, he might be just as confused when he woke. The child took that choice from him however as he gave a small noise, twisting out of Boba’s grasp to press his face against his Buirs.   
“Careful Ad'ika" Boba started, not wanting to risk the hurt Din would feel if he accidentally hurt his child but when he reached his hand out to touch the child’s head something happened. 

Pain. Loss. Grief. In overwhelming amounts. Fear so thick it tasted sour in his mouth and he wanted to scream. He saw a young child, clutching his parents before they kissed him, put him in a basement to hide, only to be killed. He watched a mandalorian open the cellar doors, take the child. The scene shifted, the same child in the fighting coups, having lost a fight and the shame he felt. He couldn’t move, couldn’t stop watching the things in front of him. An underground tunnel, and a pile of beskar helmets, the visceral wrongness of it. The explosion of the Razor Crest, something he had seen himself but this time it was from the experience of. Din? Where these Din's memories? Removing his helmet for Imperial scanners, the shame and failure of having broken his creed, and a final scene, the child being taken, watching him be carried off and guilt and pain greater than anything he’d experienced since the loss of his father. All these things and then, nothing. 

With a cry he jolted away, suddenly able to move he panted trying to calm him racing heart. Dimly aware of the other man who had also jolted away, falling off the bed and curling into himself, holding the child who seemed to have passed out. Did the little one do this? He was jetii, capable of the same mind tricks but this, this wasn’t a trick. It was to raw, to real to be anything but Din’s memories. With a shaking breath he composed himself. Din needed him. The man had lost so much in his life, he wasn’t going to lose Boba. 

“Buir’ika.” Din murmured sadly, head tucked to his chest so it was hidden. 

“Come here little one, let Buir’ika take care of you.” He held out his hand to the other man, making a noise of encouragement when Din took it. He let the younger settle himself against his chest, pulling the blankets up. He listened to Din's breathing evening out while he remained awake, thinking. He wanted to court Din, properly, give him and his child a home, a place of his own that would never be taken from him. If Din said the words he would burn down the galaxy for him.

He woke to the feeling of another’s hand on his face, gently caressing him. 

“Din?” he croaked out, wondering if the other man was coherent enough to know what he was doing. Without thinking he opened his eyes, blinking at the darkness before realizing Din must have turned the lights completely off. 

“Din I’m sorry I didn’t see…” 

“Boba.” Din stopped his apology, 

He could feel the smile in Din’s voice, and the tremble in his hand as he slowly opened his eyes, meeting nothing but the black of the room.

“I had a dream about you.” The younger man murmured, looking down. 

Boba felt the youngers cheeks flushing and the shame in his voice. 

“Tell me ad'ika.” He commanded gently, not wanting to push. “because I think I’ve seen yours too.” 

Din paused at that, for a long time before he finally spoke. “we where together, on a desert planet with two suns, a palace? I think. You were on a throne, and I…” he trailed off, his face flushing. 

“Please, Din? For Buir’ika?” He prompted gently. 

Din shivered a little at that, swallowing thickly before continuing. “I was, something. A princess? A pet? I sat at your feet with a collar and chain, and a silk pillow, and I was without armor only pretty silk.” At this he chocked, breaking off. 

Boba had froze, the image Din was painting was a beautiful one, having the younger to himself, hiding him from Bo Katan and those who wished him harm in plane sight. He must have waited to long to reply because before he could stop him, Din started pulling away, from the sounds of it moving to sit up. 

“Din, I’m sorry, I would never think of making you a pet, or keeping you against your wishes, I’m sorry about your dream but it doesn’t have to be real.” 

He thought that was the right thing to say, but realized Din was actually crying now, sitting with his back to Boba. 

“And what if that’s what I wanted?” he whispered. So quiet Boba almost didn’t hear him. 

“Din…” he trailed off, the man was still sick, still physically and emotionally compromised and the last thing he wanted was to overwhelm him, no matter how much he wanted to promise the young man everything. “will you come let me hold you? I promise when the poison fades we can discuss this, but for now little one will you let me care for you?” 

There was a brief moment where he thought Din would refuse, until he felt the other press himself into Boba’s arms like he thought they could become one. Boba brought his arms around the younger, rubbing his back softly while the others sobs subsided into hiccupping gasps and then even breath. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Din. 

“Please don’t leave me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gedet'ye is please  
> Buir'ika is a combination word for daddy  
> Ad'ika is an affectionate term for a child
> 
> Let me know if you want a one shot in the same universe of Dins dream. Can be smut or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din wakes up

It was morning when Din's fever broke, far to early for anyone to be up. Boba felt him stiffen beside him, and begin to pull away. 

“Little one?” He murmured, partly asleep. “Go back to sleep.” 

Din didn’t seen to hear, pulling away further, out of Boba’s arms much to the elders displeasure. 

“You were stabbed, the poison made you hallucinate, and I took care of you. Grogu is safe, and I have not broken your creed.” He explained patiently, watching the silhouette of the other man in the dark. 

“That’s… good" Din stated, standing up and wobbling a little before straightening. 

“Din, you’re safe, come back to bed ad'ika" 

Din flinched a bit at that before crawling back under the blankets. “Do you want to fuck me?” he murmured, hands reaching for Boba’s belt. “Since you took such good care of me it’s the least I can do.” 

Boba caught his wrists gently, pulling them away. “Not like this. You don’t owe me anything. Let me take care of you.” 

Din went deathly still at that, and Boba could feel his eyes in the dark, watching him. 

“Do you remember what you called me, when you where hallucinating? Your dream?” he brushed Dins hair our of his face, still holding him close.

It was the wrong thing to say however because at his words the younger man pulled away entirely, standing up before moving in the dark to find his flightsuit and armor. 

“I don’t remember anything. Your debt is paid, I’ll get what I need from the market and leave.” 

He lingered at the door for a few seconds like he wanted to say something else and then he left, leaving a speechless Boba behind. 

The younger mandalorian stumbled into the half light of morning, blinking a bit to let his eyes adjust. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He needed to focus, on getting supplies, a ship, anything except the thought of Boba. 

He looked around, it was early, the first blues and lilac of morning barely showing. It was damp and warm, and he let himself stand for a moment, admiring the planet. It was beautiful, quiet and safe, a good place for a child, for Grogu. He let himself imagine for a moment, a quiet life, his foundling beside him, and Boba…

He sighed, starting to follow the path in front of him in what hopefully led to a market of some kind. He couldn’t get distracted by fantasy. He could feel sweat dripping down his face but he ignored it, chalking it up to the unfamiliar climate. He forced himself to push through it, he had survived worst with less. He could pick up meat, and some bread, a good breakfast for the kid. 

He made his way through a small courtyard, stumbling a bit before straightening himself out, seeing a small stall. There was so much to chose from, multicolored fruit, small pastries with cremes and jam, meat kebabs and dark bitter coffee.

He bought a few kebabs and a small pastry for the child, bartering quickly and efficiently before placing it in his bag and turning away. He was sweating harder now, everything somehow too bright despite the early morning. Passing the same courtyard he made his way to the fountain in the center, sitting down carefully to rest. 

The next thing Din knew he was being shaken awake. Startled he turned and almost fired the whistling birds before he realizes who it is, Boba, the child trilling happily from his perch on the other man’s shoulders. 

“What are you doing here?” he starts, trying for anger but his voice just sounds tired. “He shouldn’t be out here.” 

“You shouldn’t be out here.” The elder man grumbles, handing Din his foundling. “your still sick from the poison. And your body needs time to rest.” 

He moved past Din, to the stall the younger had just left. Din watched him chat to the owners, before pointing out quite a few things. He came back with a bag, and stared at Din, still on the ground. 

“What’s that for? I already got food.” Din started before Boba cut him off. 

“Not nearly enough. You don’t take care of yourself Din” he reached down and pulled the younger man to his feet. Din had at least two inches on the other man but his words and the tone made him feel smaller.

Like Boba’s little one, His brain supplied unhelpfully. He started to argue but thought better of it at the look on the other man’s face, instead choosing to follow him silently back to the ship. 

Once inside Boba sat down at the small table in the kitchen, pointedly ignoring Din and instead focusing his attention to the small child now in his arms. Din could only hover awkwardly while he watched Boba feed the child a kebab. He stood in silence, not knowing what to do or say until Boba spoke. 

“My debt is not paid.” He said quietly, prompting a retort from Din that was harshly cut off. 

“No you listen to me Din Djarin. You are being selfish. You are in no position to defend or care for yourself, and before you say anything I know you don’t care enough about yourself but think of the foundling. You can’t protect him in this state either.”

Din froze at that, shame creeping into his mind. Boba was partly right, he wasn’t concerned about himself but Grogu deserved better, needed him to be at the top of his game. 

Boba sighed, breaking Din away from his own thoughts. " I want to help you, without expectations. You’re a strong man Din but you don’t always have to be strong alone. Stay. This planet is peaceful, that’s why I brought you here. Rest, you can share my bed, or sleep elsewhere. But stay and rest.” 

Din swallowed, pointedly ignoring Boba’s offer to share his bed. “And if I refuse?” 

Boba’s eyes narrowed. “then maker help me I’ll tie you to the bed, and not in a fun way until you rest.” 

“But what about…” 

Boba interrupted him again. “You’ll be getting a fair amount of credits from the bounty on the Moff, plus, I’m independently wealthy. I’ll care for the child like my own foundling. Just let me help you.” 

Silence passed between the two men, Din’ thought racing, his head filled with so much shame, grief and guilt and he just wanted it to stop for once. 

“Alright. I’ll stay. But only for a few days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @fuckyeahwalruses


End file.
